Some conventional storage containers which are used to store lubricating liquids or other fluids include a removable lid which may be fitted with a dispensing spout. A spout cap may normally be attached to the dispensing spout to seal the container during storage of the container contents. The spout cap can be selectively detached from the dispensing spout to facilitate pouring of the fluid from the container through the dispensing spout. However, removal of the spout cap from the dispensing spout may allow dirt, moisture and other impurities to enter the container. Moreover, even when the spout cap is attached to the dispensing spout, moisture can, over time, inadvertently enter the fluid in the container through the dispensing spout.
Therefore, a dispensing and sealing assembly which is suitable for attachment to a storage container to facilitate ease in dispensing a fluid or pourable solid from the container and which effectively seals the container during storage of the fluid is needed.